Encuentro
by Eithilen
Summary: One-Shot/ La lluvia cae con fuerza... nuevamente están frente el uno del otro, pero las decisiones de cada uno marcan su destino, el odio es un sentimiento que no se puede eliminar con facilidad, más aun cuando solo hay oscuridad a tu alrededor...


_Primero que nada ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran míos no estaría sufriendo por no tener ni dos pesos en mi bolsillo jeje, pero en fin frustraciones a parte…._

_El fic está basado en una canción de Camila titulada "Aléjate de mi amor", tiene un tiempo rondando mi cabeza y pues después de mucho tiempo aquí esta… _

* * *

**Encuentro**

Llovía. El aíre mecía con fuerza los árboles que se tambaleaban peligrosamente, la oscuridad envolvía el bosque con un férreo abrazo. La lluvia era tan tupida que impedía ver alrededor, ya fuera para evitar a los árboles que aparecían ante su vista con la rapidez de un relámpago mientras pretendía esquivarlos al ir saltando sobre sus ramas, ya fuera al voltear a ver el cielo buscando a la luna o a las estrellas en un vano intento por buscar un poco de luz que alumbrara el camino o una señal de que la noche retiraría la hostilidad con que hasta entonces la acompañaba.

- Maldición, lo único que esta tormenta logrará será complicar más la búsqueda, pero aún más el volver a encontrarnos… - pensaba la chica mientras continuaba su camino.

Tenían dos días igual, buscando, persiguiendo su rastro, pero estaba segura de que era una pérdida de tiempo como lo había sido a lo largo de estos últimos años, no tenía caso seguir sin reconocer lo obvio, él se había ido y nunca iba a regresar…

Y cuando pensaba en que se había ido, no pensaba solo en que había decidido dejar la aldea y volverse un ninja renegado, ni en que había preferido a Orochimaru sobre sus amigos y compañeros, ni siquiera pensaba en que ahora había decidido declararle la guerra a todas las naciones ninja en especial a Konoha al unirse a Madara, no pensaba ni siquiera en que la última vez que lo vio él había intentado matarla y si Naruto no hubiera llegado en su rescate lo más probable es que Sasuke lo habría conseguido… Pero a ella eso no le preocupaba, bueno no tanto como recordar su mirada, sus fríos ojos, muertos, sin ninguna esperanza, sin ningún brillo aunque fuera fugaz de alegría, sin ver en sus ojos nada de aquel chico que aunque altanero y distante se había convertido en su amigo gracias a las misiones que habían compartido al iniciar su camino de ninjas, sin encontrar en su mirada esa preocupación disimulada que mostraba tanto por ella como por Naruto, sin esa picardía y curiosidad infantil que mostro aquella vez que entre los tres habían intentado ver el rostro de su sensei poniéndole toda clase de trampas para conseguir que se quitara su máscara… ¿y ahora que había en esa mirada? … frío, un frío como el que nunca había visto, un frío tal que le hacía estremecerse por completo, un frío que podía llamar con otro nombre: … odio.

Sakura se estremeció, había dejado de correr, la lluvia le caía con fuerza sobre la cara y un par de mechones rosas insistían en adherirse a su frente y a su mejilla. En cuclillas observaba el paisaje decidiendo cual sería el mejor camino que podía tomar.

Frente a ella, difusa entre la cortina de lluvia que los envolvía había una figura que le observaba. La chica sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda mientras se levantaba y tomaba un kunai con precaución.

La silueta comenzó a caminar hacia ella, que expectante apretó con mayor fuerza el arma que sostenía en su mano, sentía como su mano temblaba a cada paso que el otro daba acercándosele y, a pesar de que intentaba sostener el kunai con fuerza no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo lo lograría pues el temblor se generalizaba en su cuerpo, hasta que de pronto se detuvo quedando totalmente paralizada frente a él. Antes de que fuera capaz de parpadear siquiera sintió su espada rozándole la garganta, su temblorosa mano soltó el kunai que torpemente aún intentaba aferrar, mientras que sus ojos verdes se posaban en el ninja al que había estado persiguiendo.

Nuevamente había fallado, no era capaz de enfrentarlo, ella estaba ahí para acabar con él, la misión era encontrarle y asesinarlo y ella ilusamente había creído que esta vez sí podría hacerlo, pero nuevamente estaba ahí, paralizada, sintiendo como su corazón latía con una fuerza sobrehumana y lo que era peor, a merced de él…

- Sakura… - su voz fría saco a la chica de sus pensamientos, su mirada se encontró con la de él anulando por completo su ya de por si derrotada capacidad de raciocinio y movimiento.

_ Aléjate de mí hazlo ya antes de que te mienta_

_ tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

_ Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte_

_ entiendo que aunque insista que te vayas no quiero perderte._

- Sakura… - dijo el chico con voz fría mientras observaba como su antigua compañera de equipo dejaba caer de su kunai. Su voz fría escondía un reproche ante la estupidez e insistencia de la joven que tenía enfrente; él había demostrado que podía matarla, de hecho había estado muy cerca de hacerlo aquel día… ¿Es qué no podía entender que él solo era odio y oscuridad? ¿Era tan difícil comprender que solo le importaba acabar con todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, aún con ella?

- ¡Maldita sea! – pensó Sasuke al sentir como una parte de sí mismo se revelaba. Con solo un movimiento podía matarla y, eso sería lo mejor para todos o por lo menos para él, pero lo cierto es que no podía matarla… no quería matarla….

_ La luz ya no alcanza…_

_ no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza …_

- ¡Kami – Sama! ¿Por qué insistía en buscarlo cuando él lo único que podía hacer y para lo que siempre había sido bueno era para odiar y vengarse? ¿Por qué, con un demonio, debía de buscarlo? Él estaba seguro que solo la lastimaba, que ella misma solamente se hería cada vez que le recordaba, porque ella era consciente de lo que era él, ella le había visto cuando iba a matar a Karin, es más él le había pedido que la matara y le demostrará que en verdad quería acompañarlo, en fin, Sasuke le había mostrado de lo que era capaz… ¿Entonces por qué insistía en buscarlo, si ni siquiera tenía el valor de matarlo?

_ Un ángel te cuida…_

_ y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida…_

- … Sakura … - su voz fría repitió nuevamente el nombre de la chica que seguía petrificada frente a él, pero en su voz había un extraño timbre que aún a sus propios oídos al escucharse desconcertó al muchacho.

- ¡Torpe, torpe y estúpido… mátala de una vez! – se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke, pero lo cierto es que no podía, ni siquiera en la última ocasión, aquella vez en que Naruto había llegado "al rescate", la verdad era que aún sin que el rubio se atravesará no se habría atrevido a matar a Sakura, solo hubiera podido dejado inconsciente como muchos años atrás había pasado en la aldea, pero matarla simplemente no podía. No había sido capaz de matarla aquel día en que había decidido abandonar la aldea, el día en que había comenzado a demostrar lo que en realidad era, y lo cierto es que ahora tampoco era capaz de acabar con su vida…

_ Y aléjate de mi amor…_

_ yo sé que aún estas a tiempo,_

_ no soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_ y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo._

- … Sakura… - Escucharle decir su nombre nuevamente, le hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

- Esa voz… esa voz, es como la de ese día… - pensó la pelirosa recordando la noche en que él había abandonado la aldea, la noche en que había decidido emprender ese camino oscuro, la noche en que le había dejado a ella y a todos, pero especialmente a ella, la noche en que le había suplicado que le permitiera acompañarlo prometiéndole que haría todo por él, que estaba enamorada y que si él se iba ella moriría de dolor, pero Sasuke le había contestado diciéndole que solo era un estorbo y que le dejara tranquilo para después acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído un _"Arigato"_ para después dejarla acostada sobre una banca del parque inconsciente.

No lo pudo evitar, sabía que era la mayor inútil y tonta de la historio, que ella estaba ahí para matarlo y no para anhelarlo y perder el control de esa manera apenas lo viera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, resbalándose por sus mejillas mientras se mezclaban con la lluvia que seguía envolviéndolos y en su cabeza aquel "_arigato"_ y el último _"Sakura"_ se fusionaban como en un remolino tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón.

_ Si aún no me lo crees amor… _

_ y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_ veras que soy realmente bueno_

_ en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_ a quien más quiero… _

- "… _Arigato…_" – sus propias palabras retumbaban en sus oídos tanto tiempo después de decirlas. Por las mejillas de la muchacha caían lágrimas que terminaban posándose en su brazo que aún permanecía estirado sosteniendo su espada a pocos centímetros de la garganta de ella.

¿Por qué no había hecho caso a sus palabras? Él le había dicho desde ese día que ambos eran muy diferentes, que todo lo que él, Sasuke buscaba era la venganza y el odio y entonces estúpidamente ella le había dicho que lo amaba y que le quería acompañar, cuando en realidad ¿qué era el amor para él? Hacía mucho que le había apartado de su memoria, aunque durante un breve tiempo no lo había logrado mantener del todo a raya, pero ahora sí había logrado desterrarlo por completo de su alma, o por lo menos eso creía…

Él había sido muy claro en el camino que había elegido, pero ella había escogido pese a la advertencia perseguirlo y por tanto sufrir y ver con sus propios ojos de todo lo que él era capaz… ¿Qué acaso eso no era suficiente para que entendiera? ¿No bastaba con verlo matar y herir sin escrúpulos, aún a sus propios compañeros? ¿No era suficiente que su razón de vivir fuera borrar del mapa la aldea de la hoja y a cada uno de sus habitantes?

_ Aléjate de mí, pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_ quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_ Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte_

_ entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte…_

¿No era todo lo que había hecho suficiente para que le odiara? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que comprendiera de una vez por todas que él solo era y vivía para odiar y vengarse? ¿Cuántas lágrimas debía derramar para asimilar que a él no le importaban ni le iban a importar? Por qué no entendía que no debía buscarlo y que si lo buscaba era para matarlo y acabar con él de una buena vez y no para quedarse como piedra, en posición para que él la matara y… ¡mucho menos para que al verle se pusiera a llorar!...

- ¡Kuso! – Odiaba verla llorar desde el día en que se fue de la aldea, porque eso revivía en él sentimientos que no le gustaba sentir, porque esa clase de tonterías murieron junto con sus padres, esos días que él había llorado la pérdida de su familia, esos días había odiado las lágrimas y más si eran derramadas por alguien importante para él…

- … Sakura … - Por tercera vez se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciando el nombre de la chica y por tercera vez o quizá más, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberla matado ya y liquidado el asunto. - … Vete… vete y déjame tranquilo… no quiero ni me importa regresar a esa aldea que odio, el día que vuelva a Konoha será para destruirla, para acabar con todo lo que en ella hay… para matarlos a todos … - Sus palabras sonaban tan frías como sus ojos pero iban acompañadas de un ligero temblor que Sasuke se empeñaba en ocultar, bajo el odio y la ira que abrasaban a las últimas palabras que le dirigiría a su antigua compañera de equipo. - … ¡VETE!... Los odio a todos, a ti, a Naruto, a Kakashi… ¡a todos!... ¿entiendes?... Eso es lo que soy yo… ¡ODIO!...

_ La luz ya no alcanza… _

_ no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza…_

_ un ángel te cuida…_

_ y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida…_

No lograba controlar sus lágrimas, desde el momento en que lo vio y se paralizó les había fallado a todos, seguía y seguiría siendo débil, un estorbo nada más..

- … Sakura … - la muchacha cerro los ojos esperando que junto con la tercera mención de su nombre Sasuke terminara lo que había empezara y acabara con ella y con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas, que acabara con sus recuerdos pues eran tan dolorosos que ya no podía con ellos…

_ Y aléjate de mi amor…_

_ yo sé que aún estas a tiempo,_

_ no soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_ y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo._

… Debía estar soñando, o quizá era un forma más cruel de tratarla aún más que la muerte, ¿Por qué no la mataba ya? ¿Qué esperaba?... Al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sasuke abrió los ojos contemplándolo con sorpresa, Sasuke le decía que se fuera, ¿acaso, no la iba a matar?...

Sintió con el ninja iba bajando gradualmente su espada pero ella no se atrevió a moverse, sus palabras cargadas de ese odio ciego lastimaban más que cualquier otra cosa… ¡Odio! … esa era su realidad y nada de lo que ella hiciera lo iba a cambiar por más que lo intentará…

_ Si aún no me lo crees amor… _

_ y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_ veras que soy realmente bueno_

_ en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_ a quien más quiero… _

Sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez antes de que él se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar bajo la tupida lluvia, solo desdicha, odio y venganza se leía en aquellos ojos negros. Antes de perderse en la oscuridad Sasuke volteo levemente la cabeza hacía el sitio en donde aún se encontraba Sakura y dejando escapar un suspiro pronunció unas palabras que el viento llevo hasta la joven que lo veía perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad….

… Arigato ...

* * *

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

**_Si llegaron aquí quiere decir que por lo menos consiguieron aguantar leerme sin morir en el intento jejejejeje… _**

**_Permítanme les cuento que es mi primer fic, tras mucho tiempo, por fin me anime a escribir y es que la verdad es que la historia tenia rondándome por la cabeza desde el primer momento en que escuche la canción de Camila "Aléjate de mi amor", tanto así que ni me dejaba dormir o terminaba soñanado con quien podría aparecer en el fic, pero la única pareja que me agrado desde el principio para esta historia son Sakura y Sasuke.. aunque he de confesar que no soy amante de esta pareja, yo prefiero a Sakura con Lee XD (ya se estoy loca, pero solo poquito jajaja)_**

**_A mí personalmente me gusto mi primer intento, pero si alguien quiere comentar algo se aceptan las críticas constructivas y se agradecerían mucho su opinión…_**

**_Nuevamente gracias por su atención, espero subir alguna nueva historia pronto.._**


End file.
